<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The End We Reached Our Mirage (And It Became Our Reality) by Bokuto_Stop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150827">In The End We Reached Our Mirage (And It Became Our Reality)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_Stop/pseuds/Bokuto_Stop'>Bokuto_Stop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute bokuaka, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff - Angst, Fluff and Angst, Help my poor soul, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_Stop/pseuds/Bokuto_Stop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incubus Oikawa is tossed out of the demon hierarchy, cursed to forever mourn the death of his previous love. He spends what he thinks will be the rest of his days chasing after lowly prey. That is until an unsuspecting village boy stumbles into Oikawa's hands and Oikawa's entire life plan gets tossed out the window.</p><p>- Or -</p><p>Oikawa is a big gay but Iwaizumi just wants to be left alone AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The End We Reached Our Mirage (And It Became Our Reality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Oikawa, for your treason against your kind, your inability te6hio abide by our laws, and your blatant disregard for all that you stand for, you will never, ever, be allowed to rest peacefully. May the death of your loved one forever haunt you. I will no longer watch you destroy everything I've worked to create. Begone, Oikawa," Satan rasped, raising his hand in a delicate yet disruptive way. Oikawa watched as the chains around his heart grew by every passing moment, the weight of the metal searing into his skin.</p><p>"Oikawa," A voice spoke out, "<em>i</em><em>t is not the end for you</em>,"</p><p>The world faded to black.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>
  <strong>6 YEARS LATER </strong>
</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck this man, I'm leaving," the man replied. Iwaizumi bit into the now-bitter apple, unaffected by this man's outburst. Iwaizumi pulled his hefty bag of apples over his shoulder, though the apples always seemed to get softer by the time he took them out. He marched along the dirt road into town, his cart was broken, so he resorted to manual labor. His best buyer would see no difference, of course.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi!" A familiar voice called. It was Yuei, a village girl Iwaizumi was not particularly interested in. Her father paid well though and with his daughter's undying interest, he never stopped paying well. Yuei charged to him, her mint dress dragged on the ground. What a shame for such an expensive fabric. "Iwaizumi you don't come by often nearly enough," she nagged. He didn't stop to look at her, instead the shop. It was a two-story building, the front was rounded off and purely glass. The businesses around looked similar in quality, two large doors opening into their polished and beautiful shops. Flowers hung everywhere, giving some contrast to the stone and glass. Carts, horses, and many stands littered the streets, with the occasional loose animal or bar fight taken outside.</p><p>He was fond of this town but had to snap bitterly back into reality at Yuei's high-pitched squeals. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She called, "Look who came to see us!" Her father, a chubby older man, fairly short, with glasses and a large red nose, came wobbling up to him. "Hello, Iwaizumi! You got those apples I asked for?" He smiled, to which Iwaizumi nodded, pulling the sack of apples up to the many other sacks of various foods.</p><p>"Will you go out with me this time, Iwa-Kun?" Yuei asked, the pleading puppy eyes peering into his soul. </p><p>"No." Iwaizumi said, no remorse left in his voice. She seemed partially exasperated for a moment but then puckered her lips. "I'll get you next time big-boy! When's your next delivery?" She prodded, circling her fingers on his chest. He moved back, removing her hand politely. "Soon, whenever your dad calls me in," Iwaizumi explained, just trying to get back to work. She smiled menacingly. "Don't worry Iwa, you'll be back soon, I'll make sure of it," She declared before strutting away. He smirked, not that he particularly enjoyed Yuei's visits, but he did like having a free pass for more money.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned, looking once more at the shop before wiping his sweat and making the trek back to his home.</p><p>---</p><p>Iwaizumi's trudge back home proved to be a bit more challenging, as the winter months were on their way, the darkness rose in the sky much sooner than he would've liked. He should surely be able to afford a new cart with the money he'd earned from Yuei's father. The pebbles beneath him made their ticking noises, but he felt restless like someone was watching him. He peered into the forest, never veering from the path until he heard someone sobbing. He didn't really want to bother, but he kicked his way through a bustling bramble of thorns, to find a man, beautiful brown hair that dangled near his eyes, cocoa-colored eyes filled with tears that streamed down his face.</p><p>Iwaizumi would've normally turned around at this moment, awkwardly letting the man weep, but the eyes wandered onto Iwaizumi, and he stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>"Boy, help me," the voice muttered, a faint cry for help. Iwaizumi said nothing, back still mostly turned to the man. Iwaizumi felt a tug on his pants, not that they were nice or anything, simple leather, but he pulled away like someone was tainting the finest silks in the land. "Hands off," Iwaizumi commanded, blunt as always. The mystery man's hands faltered for a moment, giving Iwaizumi time to examine him more. In the dark moonlight, exposing this man's bare chest. He was wearing a ripped jacket, seemed to be expensive, with tight black pants and Iwaizumi could've sworn he'd seen something on his head, but a hood covered the top of it.</p><p>Perhaps this man would be worth something to rescue, so Iwaizumi extended his hand. "What's your name, wanderer?" Iwaizumi asked, keeping himself on high alert. Through the man's sobs, came a chirp. "Oikawa, my name is Oikawa," he replied, grabbing Iwaizumi's hands with intensity. Iwaizumi stuttered for a moment before pulling him up. "Let's get on the road then, I will ask you questions there." Iwaizumi remarked, pulling him to the dimly lit road.</p><p>Before Iwaizumi even got the chance to ask, Oikawa began his list of questions like <em>where are we going </em>and <em>do you even shower </em>to which Iwaizumi completely ignored. "My name is Iwaizumi, I am a simple laborer, and we are headed to my house. I will take you to a city not far from here in the morning." </p><p>Their walk was pretty one-sided, mostly consisting of Oikawa asking useless questions and getting one-word responses. As Iwaizumi came closer to his house, which broke off the main path, into the thick spruce trees, to finally where they'd see his house. It wasn't the nicest thing, but it was cozy. There was a curved front wooden door, the birth wood contrasting the spruce outside. He had curtains on his windows, a fence to keep his crops safe, and many types of trees surrounding his cabin. He opened the door, pulling a string that lit a lantern, exposing the cabin in its glory.</p><p>It was fairly neat, the first room had only some counters, a brick stove, and shelves where he kept most of his silverware and whatnot. On the other side of the room, which was pretty small to begin with, had a table set with a few loose papers and a vase of flowers that seemed to be losing their touch. A window illuminated the table, giving the vase a nice shine. A doorway led into a hallway, with one end leading to a bathroom, which was really just a clay bathtub and a toilet that was really only a clay sculpture and a very very deep hole that led to a river nearby. The other end, which didn't have a door, was his room, which consisted of mostly his bed. It was the most valuable thing in his house, which was fair considering he'd spent 25 gold on it. It had many pillows, and even a silky net around it to keep out bugs and add to the aesthetic he was too poor to have. </p><p>Iwaizumi also had a miniature closet, a nightstand, and the only truly messy thing in his house, his desk. Iwaizumi pointed to the closet, "if you need to change you can do it in there, that or go to bed. You can sleep on my bed tonight, but no funny business, understand?" Iwaizumi ordered, to which Oikawa questioned, "Where will you sleep Iwaizumi?" Iwaizumi waved his hand in disregard. "I will just sleep on the other side, it's a large bed."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes lit up in a way Iwaizumi didn't really understand. "Oh, so we're sleeping <em>together? </em> Wanna take a spin with me, pretty boy?" Oikawa whispered flirtatiously. Iwaizumi backed away, "Maybe you should sleep outside," his eye's looking at Oikawa with reluctance. Oikawa clasped his hands together, "I'm sorry Mr.Iwa-Chan! I promise I'll be a good boy!" He prayed, smiling in an odd way. Iwaizumi didn't even pay him mind, grumbled something, and put his head in his pillows. He felt Oikawa slip in, thankfully nowhere near him, as Oikawa drifted off into sleep, Iwaizumi finally let himself fall into his own dreams.</p><p>-------</p><p>Oikawa awoke at about midnight, which was he presumed. He saw Iwaizumi laying before him, foolish enough to let a stranger into his home. Oikawa, his hands turning more into claws, licking his lips. "Oh boy, it's been a while since I've had a meal, hmm~?" He whispered. A sense of lust overcame him. "Good prey, good to eat, good to torture, what can I say?" he giggled, drawing the claws to his own mouth, turning his clothes back into his normal garments. He now sported the same pants, but a shirt that exposed his chest, but covered his arms all the way up to his neck. His horns laid bare in the moonlight, <em>damn I look good, don't I? </em></p><p>Oikawa reached immediately for Iwaizumi's neck, claws wrapped tightly around them, in his other hand, a spell to subdue his body, though, this didn't quite go according to plan.</p><p>-------</p><p>Iwaizumi shot up for a moment, feeling deathly claws grasping his neck before he felt his legs turn numb. He peered up, his vision still hazy, with Oikawa on top of him, his claws looking ready to rip Iwaizumi apart. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's arm, enchanting a spell that would zap Oikawa, giving Iwaizumi enough time to get the hell up and grab his dagger. Oikawa looked shocked by Iwaizumi's sudden display of magic, reeling his arm back. Oikawa hissed, his hands pulsing a dark red. Fortunately, Iwaizumi had enough time to stab Oikawa's hands into the wall with his dagger, pinning his hands above him. Oikawa screeched, an infernal grumble more accurately. </p><p>"Beast, I should not have trusted you," Iwaizumi said, his voice still in a quiet monotone. He slammed open his closet, pulling out a sword that seemed to double as a staff. He reeled his arm in for a swing but heard a yelping cry. "Wait, wait, wait, don't kill me!" Oikawa shrieked, stopping Iwaizumi momentarily. "I do not want to kill you either!" </p><p>"Then what the hell was that?" Iwaizumi said a face of obvious distrust overcame him. Oikawa smiled awkwardly, seeing sweat build upon his forehead. "I was...well...eating?" He reasoned, giving Iwaizumi all the more reason to stab him. As the sword prodded at Oikawa's chest, Oikawa squirmed. "Hey there buddy, get that pointy dildo away from me!" Iwaizumi's face was in disbelief. </p><p>"Okay, let me explain. I'm a-" Oikawa began, but Iwaizumi poked him with his sword, Oikawa letting out a feminine screech. "Hey! Hey, I said put that down!" He cried. Iwaizumi finally sighed, propping himself up against his bed. "Okay, but if you try to escape I will stab you," Iwaizumi barked. Oikawa smiled, "Okay, thank you, I'm an Incubus, and uh, I tried to slap the shit out of satan, so that happened!"</p><p>"Sure bud, get out of my house."</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>"Fine, but now I'll have to curse you for all eternity."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yep, them's the rules."</p><p>"...Can that not happen?"</p><p>"Nope, not unless you help me."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"I can't tell you."</p><p>"Fine, i'll help you."</p><p>"SCORE!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>